


The Summoning Rift

by Calucadu



Category: League of Legends, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Quirks, Teams, a league match, league of legends match, quirk - Freeform, summoners rift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calucadu/pseuds/Calucadu
Summary: “Welcome to Summoner’s Rift.” A female voice startles Kirishima, forcing him to open his eyes.When he looks around himself, he finds that he’s in a very peculiar – yet familiar – place. At first, he’s not sure where he is, so he turns to look behind him. His heart misses a beat as his eyes land on the giant abyss just behind him. The floor he’s standing on sounds like stone, and he confirms his suspicions by looking at it, finding that there are runes written on them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Summoning Rift

**Author's Note:**

> This is the piece I made for the [League of Heroes Zine](https://lolbnhazine.tumblr.com/)!  
> The zine looks great! Please check it out if you can!

“Welcome to Summoner’s Rift.” A female voice startles Kirishima, forcing him to open his eyes.

When he looks around himself, he finds that he’s in a very peculiar – yet familiar – place. At first, he’s not sure where he is, so he turns to look behind him. His heart misses a beat as his eyes land on the giant abyss just behind him. The floor he’s standing on sounds like stone, and he confirms his suspicions by looking at it, finding that there are runes written on them.

He’s happy to see he’s not alone, since Jirou and Tokoyami are at his sides and Mina’s in front of him, with Bakugou next to her.

There’s a big, furry animal laying behind the scowling blond, with its long tail curled around a very small creature. Upon further inspection, he realises the mammal is some sort of shop, and the smaller one is in fact, a yordle. Suddenly he realises just where exactly he is.

He’s on the Rift.

He looks at his hands, but he himself looks normal, and so do the others.

Kirishima frowns. The people standing next to him are all his teammates, friends who he usually plays a few LoL games with. They even have a team together, but just… how did they get there?

“Why are we on Summoner’s Rift?” Jirou breaks the silence with a whisper and he turns his attention back to her.

“Is this some sort of training?” Mina asks, tilting her head and shrugging her shoulders.

“That’s ridiculous.” Bakugou scoffs. He raises his head and turns towards their nexus. “But I have a feeling that we’re going to be stuck here until we battle these losers and win.”

“Is this a dream?” Kirishima mumbles to himself, his brows furrowed. He can’t recall what he did before they got stuck there.

“This is so weird.” Mina whispers, narrowing her eyes as she looks around her. “How’d we get here?”

“Who cares?” Bakugou rolls his eyes.

“But… is this, like… dangerous? Is this some sort of training?”

“What if this is like in those films and if you die on the Rift you die in real life?” Kirishima asks, sounding worried as he stares at their nexus.

“That’s stupid!” Bakugou snorts. They all let the uncomfortable silence speak for them until the blond’s voice rings again. “But don’t die.”

“And, like, what are our passives? What about our abilities?” Jirou asks, a note of hesitance in her voice.

“My passive is that I’m way better than all you extras.” Bakugou smirks at them.

“I bet your passive is you lose one health each second you don’t brag.” She replies, rolling her eyes at him. He shoots her a look and she shrugs her shoulders.

“Not like it matters what our stupid passives are because we’re going to beat the shit outta them!” He shouts.

“But hooooow?” Mina whines. “What are we supposed to do?”

“Are you stupid?” Bakugou looks at her, scowling. “You’re training to be a hero. You _know_ what to do. Just go out there and _fight_.”

“He’s right.” Tokoyami mutters, raising his head.

“But this is like… a different world, isn’t it?” Jirou asks, watching as minions start spawning magically. “And we’re in it. I guess we’re subjected to their rules?”

“I don’t care. Just go out there and do your fucking best.” He snarls, kicking at the ground as he walks towards the shop.

“Was that encouragement, Bakugou?” She smiles mischievously, knowing fully well he isn’t going to turn around to look at her shit-eating grin.

“Fuck off!” He directs at her, turning his head towards the yordle to get his starting items.

Mina pushes him out of the way as she buys her Doran’s Ring and some health pots. He’s about to complain when she rushes past him, her eyes beaming. “C’mon team! Let’s get on with it then!”

“Yeah!” Jirou exclaims, also grabbing the items she needs and going towards the bottom lane.

“Let’s show those losers who the real legends are!” Bakugou laughs, excited. He’s got that look in his eyes that he gets when he’s ready to fight. It makes Kirishima feel equally excited.

“C’mon, team, it’ll be fun!” He shouts, bumping his fists together as he hardens and unhardens his skin. He quickly starts running towards the top lane, trying to avoid the minions slowly making their way there.

Tokoyami takes longer to exit the base, since he’s considering what to get. They don’t know who they’re against just yet, so he’s not sure what items to build. He sighs when he decides, making his way towards the jungle.

He finds most of his teammates waiting for him at his red buff. Bakugou’s looking at Mina, grunting something at her. “If you feed I’ll go mid and kill you myself!” He warns her before turning to Jirou. “And you better do your absolute best. I want you being aggressive. And don’t you dare die.”

“Aye, aye, captain!” She mock salutes him, rolling her eyes when he turns his back to her.

“Thanks for the help.” Tokoyami whispers, summoning Dark Shadow to help him defeat the jungle monster that has just appeared. Mina heads towards the mid lane, whistling a simple tune to herself. “Good luck everyone! I’m rooting for you!”

“You too!” Kirishima cheers her from under his top turret.

“Don’t you dare steal it, Bakugou.” Jirou warns, a sly smile on her face as she looks over at her lane partner.

“That was _one_ time!” He snaps at her, promptly stopping his auto attacks towards the monster and heading towards bot.

A giggle escapes the girl’s mouth and she rolls her eyes, turning to Tokoyami. “Was that a good enough leash or do you want me to stick around some more?”

“That was fine.” He replies, giving the red buff a last attack. Dark Shadow nods to her and she sighs, realising she can’t postpone the inevitable anymore; she’s got to go to the bottom lane.

When she gets there she sees Bakugou already hitting minions, as well as their lane opponents, Ezreal and Sona. He uses small explosions that burst from his hands to finish the minions off. He also uses them against their enemies, but he isn’t going as aggressive as he’d like because he’s wary of the situation. He’s not sure what the consequences of his actions will be, and that scares him a little.

Jirou’s actually proud of how cautious he’s being. Normally she’d be telling him to take it slow, and that’s why she complements him so well when they play. She helps him when he gets too overconfident and is quick to stop his impulsive moves. Together they make a pretty strong team. They can be an undefeatable duo when he stops being stubborn and she doesn’t provoke him.

Although it is true that she likes teasing him a little bit too much since he’s easy to tilt. When she’s in a playful mood she’ll go into the enemy’s jungle and pretend to feed the enemy a kill or two. Even though it infuriates him, he always goes after her to help her out whenever she actually gets in a tricky situation. He’s died saving her more than once but that usually makes her start playing better.

Bakugou used to main mid, but was convinced by Kirishima to try the AD carries, and he quickly felt more comfortable there. It’s not like he feels he needs a support, but he grew to understand that having someone with him can be beneficial. Even though that doesn’t stop him from playing recklessly and boasting about how he’s the star of the show. He believes he carries everyone with his displays of skill and tactics and his aim is to always do the most damage. Some of the times he gets greedy, and despite the fact that he knows very well he shouldn’t get cocky, he has died trying to get a kill more than once.

In the mid lane, Mina’s against Cassiopeia. She darts around her lane, trying to predict her rival’s attacks, dodging most of them successfully. She squirts acid at the enemy minions, laughing maniacally as she darts from side to side.

Mina just likes playing mages. Sometimes she switches with Jirou and lets her go mid, where she picks assassins, but Bakugou doesn’t like when the pink haired girl supports him because she’s more in her own world and plays less aggressively than him. When she goes to the bottom lane and supports him, they both keep dying. She has no control over Bakugou, and they’re both greedy and reckless. She’s a bit like him in the sense that she doesn’t understand when to stop and doesn’t put limits on him like Jirou does. That’s why when they’re together, it basically always ends badly for them.

Tokoyami murmurs to himself as he skulks around the jungle, killing camps mercilessly, but also paying attention to his team, just in case they need him. He uses Dark Shadow to tank the creeps, making it dance around them to distract them while he deals damage.

Tokoyami’s been a jungler for as long as Kirishima has known he plays league. He says he likes the darkness of the wild. Or something like that. His favourite and most picked champion is Nocturne because he relates to him. He normally just stays in the jungle playing his own game, in his own world, although he still ganks and helps take objectives. Kirishima thinks he’s the best player out of them, but mainly because he has Dark Shadow to help monitor the minimap and tell him where the enemy is or could be. He sometimes even provides help by steering the mouse in the right direction or pressing the correct keys.

Some consider using quirks cheating, but there are millions of players that exploit theirs just to get into a major league and become famous. And in a world where quirks exist, using them can hardly be considered cheating.

Bakugou, Mina, Jirou and Kirishima can’t really use their quirks to help them play better. Sometimes, in fact, it’s more of a handicap. Both boys have accidentally – and not so accidentally in Bakugou’s case – destroyed mice, headsets, keyboards and screens. That last one was recently: the blond got so angry he decided to blast his computer screen with a powerful explosion, wrecking it completely. They actually managed to win despite the absence of their ADC.

Kirishima snaps out of his thoughts when he sees a familiar shadow coming towards him. “OMG, it’s Malphite!!” He squeals when he recognises his opponent, his eyes gleaming at the sight of his favourite champion. He approaches him cautiously, keeping an eye on him and the enemy minions, as he hardens his skin just in case the other decides to throw him his projectile. All they do is farm for the first few minutes, completely ignoring each other.

Kirishima likes playing tanks. He doesn’t mind where, as long as he feels like he’s protecting his team. He says it’s like in real life, he’s there to take the brunt of the damage. That’s how he started playing in the top lane.

That’s one of the reasons he admires Malphite. He feels like he’s a lot like him in many ways, but now that he’s against him, he doesn’t know what to do. At first, they barely touch each other. All they do is farm peacefully. The redhead is scared the other is waiting until he hits level six and can just use his ultimate on him and basically obliterate him. He can harden his skin, but he’s not sure how effective that will be against his opponent. He has this huge dash, and Kirishima isn’t very mobile. It’s one of the cons of his quirk.

They both reach level six pretty much at the same time, and, as predicted, Malphite immediately hits him with his ultimate move, but Kirishima uses his Unbreakable just in time, and doesn’t receive much damage. They slap each other until they’re both very low and they both decide to back off, without anyone dying.

He recalls under his turret, feeling slightly dejected. “Hmmm, I feel like my hardening doesn’t last very long.”

“My explosions aren’t very impressive either.” Bakugou mutters, disheartened.

“I keep running out of acid.” Mina moans, throwing her head back. “This is frustrating.”

“We’re on the Rift. I think it’s normal that we have limitations here. We’re in this world and this world’s rules apply to us too, now.” Jirou says. “Just learn to use your resources better.”

* * *

Apart from that, everything seems to be going fine. They don’t play too recklessly, since they’re kind of wary about the situation they’re in, but they don’t let the enemy push them up to their turrets.

That’s until Bakugou gets a little cocky and starts harassing the enemy a bit too much, so of course the enemy jungler ganks them before they can retreat.

“Nocturne’s bot!” Jirou shouts. “Can someone come and help?”

“Coming.” Tokoyami whispers, and true to his word, he appears behind them, Dark Shadow alert and ready.

It suddenly gets darker, so Jirou takes a step towards Bakugou and they share a look. Before they can act, Nocturne appears above them, but Dark Shadow is quick and gets in front of them to shield them.

“We meet again, old friend.” Tokoyami whispers ceremoniously as he runs towards them, commanding Dark Shadow to grab Nocturne and pin him down.

“Weird.” Bakugou grunts, but quickly starts attacking the enemy, blasting them with explosions. Jirou emits the sound of her heartbeat, standing beside her carry, ready for anything. Sona’s manages to stun all three of them momentarily, giving Ezreal enough time to hit them with a powerful release of energy, dealing a lot of damage.

They retreat to their turret with the intention to recall since they’re pretty wounded, but the enemy follows them. Sona dives them just when Jirou grabs her with her earlobes, letting her take enough damage from the tower and Bakugou that she dies just right after flashing.

Ezreal goes in to try and finish them off since Jirou is nearly dead but she backs away just in time, letting her team take the kill and saving her.

Nocturne manages to get away, leaving a dark trail behind him, and they decide it’s not worth it to follow him. Jirou, despite the fact that she should go back to base, stays and helps take bottom turret and then they all rotate to mid, where they help Mina take her opponent’s after successfully killing Cassiopeia.

“Jirou!” Bakugou barks at her. “Back immediately.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She sighs.

“It’s best if I leave as well.” Tokoyami whispers sombrely. He did end up quite injured after their last fight when he went under the enemy turret just to make sure his team secured the kill on Cassiopeia.

“You probably have a lot of money, Bakugou. You should come with us.” Jirou says, walking away so she’s not in range of any possible enemy coming their way.

He just snarls at her, but does as he was told, knowing she’s right.

“I should go, too!” Mina cheerfully adds, skipping to where they’re backing, but suddenly, she stops. She turns her head towards the enemy jungle when something catches her attention.

Before she knows what she’s doing, she’s in the river, enjoying the little stream of water.

“I never noticed how pretty the Rift is!” She calls to her team.

“Are you in their jungle?” Jirou asks after using her quirk to find her position.

“The fuck are you doing there? Get outta there! You’re going to get killed.” Bakugou calls for her, running down the mid lane.

Jirou follows behind him. “Hold on, we’re coming to get you!”

“No need! Everything’s fine! Wow, look at blue buff! It’s so cute! I want to have it as a pet!” Mina whispers, stroking it gently.

“The enemy is going to come.” Kirishima warns, hardening his arm and blocking Malphite’s auto attack. He knows how Mina is: she can’t seem to stay still in one place. She always moves around the terrain, roaming recklessly; without paying attention to the minimap.

He doesn’t get an answer, but they all hear her scream in terror. Bakugou and Jirou shout at her to try and escape, but they see the enemy have her cornered. Sona slows her with her empowered attack and Ezreal hits her in the face with his various magical shots.

Mina’s unable to dodge all the damage they’re dealing, and she quickly loses her health, falling to the ground, apparently dead. Jirou starts screaming but Bakugou tugs at her arm, instructing her to go back. Nocturne and Cassiopeia are behind the other two enemies, so it’s better to retreat.

“Mina… are you okay? Did you die? Are you dead?” Kirishima desperately asks, punching Malphite right in the face.

“I think I’m okay.” She replies. Her voice sounds different, like she’s in another plane. “I’m definitely dead in the game, but I’m okay!” She follows with a laugh.

“What’s it like to be dead?” Tokoyami’s tone gives away how curious he is to know the answer.

“It’s weird. Not bad, but also not good. It’s kinda tingly actually, the sensation.”

“I told you not to go there!” Bakugou screams at her. “I’m gonna kill you when you come back!”

All he gets as an answer is her shrill laughter which echoes around the Rift.

After a sigh, Jirou comes up with a plan. “Let’s all just group mid and push. Kiri, think you can come help?”

“Sure!”

When they go as a team, they definitely feel like they have an advantage. They take a turret before their opponents do anything to stop them.

When their surroundings turn black, they huddle together, prepared for the enemy’s attack.

“Darkness is all around us.” Tokoyami mutters, signalling to Dark Shadow to step in front of them so that it blocks any incoming damage. The shadow creature does, and just at the right time, since it stops Malphite from landing on his team, and prevents him from coming any closer.

“I’m going in!” Kirishima shouts, going Unbreakable and running towards the darkness. Bakugou blasts himself forwards and lands next to Ezreal and Sona, prepared to do as much damage as possible.

Jirou tries to protect him from where she stands, but Nocturne positions himself between her and the rest of her team, so all she can do at first is try to get him off herself. Dark Shadow helps by diverting him, and she quickly runs off to aid Mina.

Cassiopeia is the first one to die, because Kirishima separated her from the rest of her teammates. After defeating the mid laner, Ezreal and Sona have nowhere to go, so they’re pretty easy to eliminate.

Nocturne and Malphite fall too, but so does Tokoyami, who dashed in front of Bakugou to save him from the enemy.

“It’s not so bad being dead.” He mutters solemnly from beyond the grave.

“Can we win from this?” Jirou gasps, hurrying behind Bakugou and trying to get the enemy’s third turret.

“I think so.” Mina whispers, concentrating. They get the inhibitor and she sighs in relief.

Kirishima tanks the first few hits of the nexus’s right turret before the minions come, and they destroy that one too. By the time they’ve managed to knock down the other one, Sona and Ezreal have come back up, but there’s not much they can do to prevent them from winning.

Just as Kirishima hits the Nexus with his hardened fist, it explodes into a million little pieces. He can feel the shards hit his skin, but it doesn’t hurt; instead it feels kind of nice. A smile spreads on his face as the loud female voice rings in his ears and tells him they’ve won.

He takes a step back, but his feet don’t move, and he suddenly feels something against his back. He notices he’s sitting on a chair.

Bakugou cheers next to him, slapping his arm enthusiastically. “Yeah! We murdered them! Take that, you lousy shitty extras!”

“Yeah…” Kirishima mutters, slightly confused. “Good job… everyone!”

He blinks as he looks around him, and he finds that he’s not on the Rift.

He’s in his dorm, playing on his desk with Bakugou, both using their laptops and trying to be comfortable in such a cramped space.

He can hear Mina scream triumphantly from the other room, and he scrunches his eyebrows, confused.

What just happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://calucadu.tumblr.com/) and on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Calucadu)! That's where I post my threads but I also show previews of my works from time to time! You can always DM me or tweet to me and tell me what you'd like me to update next :)  
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
